Mischief Managed
by AMelodicLove
Summary: A set of friends arrive to Hogwarts School, just like their peers, to learn magic. Except they enjoy to be very... troublesome, which leads to interesting events that scar everyone.


The sun shone through my second-floor window exactly like it did every morning. Birds began chirping away as they woke up as well. The light hit my face, causing me to turn over, not amused at the fact that I was losing my ability to sleep. Slowly, I dozed back off, ignoring the obnoxious birds.

"Lauren..." I felt a warm hand on my back. "Lauren it's time to wake up. You have to be at King's Cross Station in an hour!"

"Auuugh. Five more minutes!" I moaned lazily. Mum sighed and walked away. Although, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Today was special. I turned back over and grasped the neatly folded piece of parchment in my hand. I slowly opened it once again, caressing the tea stained paper. It crinkled a little, and words became visible. On it I read the message again and again, hardly able to remember if this was all real or just another dream. I read it once more before the moment of sheer excitement finally arrived:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Rizzo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

I replaced the letter back on my nightstand, and hopped out of bed. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, more eager than every before to go to my new school and learn magic, something I had awaited my entire life. Both of my parents were also witches and both attended Hogwarts.

I rushed around my room gathering clothes and anything else I had forgotten to pack within the past few days. I picked up my multiple suitcases and hauled them down the curvy flight of stairs. My parents were both standing at the bottom, next to the door, waiting and smiling.

"This is so exciting... to see our very daughter go to the same school to learn the same magic that we both did at your age," my dad said proudly. My younger sister, Daphne, ran out of her room and down the stairs. She embraced me in a hug.

"Please don't leave!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. Daphne is 9, and obviously a witch, herself. I got down on one knee next to her in order to be at eye level, still hugging her.

"I'll be back in a few months for the Christmas holidays. I promise."

"B-but that's s-s-so fa-far from n-now," she stuttered. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But you just wait two more years! You just wait! Then we can go off to school together!" Daphne smiled a bit at that thought. I stood back up next to my parents, preparing to leave. Daphne attacked my leg and began sobbing uncontrollably. Dad, who had to stay home, picked her up. They both said goodbye to me, and they walked through the hallway to the kitchen as my mum and I creaked open the door and exited.

We loaded my bags into the car and departed. I took one last look at my house until I would see it again in three month's time. The car ride was fairly quiet. Mum and I didn't say too much to each other, although when we did, I could tell this would be hard on her. Her voice shook as she spoke to me. Without the radio, this may have been the most awkward car ride I had ever been on.

In about half an hour, we pulled up to King's Cross Train Station. We got a cart, and unloaded my belongings onto it. The car locked, and we headed for the platform.

"D-do you have your ticket, hun?" Mum asked shakily.

"Yeah I've go it here," I answered as I pulled it out of my jacket's pocket. This was the first time I had taken it out to look at it. I carefully read its text. "...Hey mum?"

"Yeah?"

"It says here that I'm supposed to find... Platform 9 3/4... that doesn't exist though... D-does it?"

"Oh, I can assure you it does," she said with a smirk. We continued walking until we passed Platform 9, heading towards Platform 10. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking towards a pole. They had vanished.

"Mum! That person just walked INTO that pole... is that-"

"Platform 9 3/4? Yes."

"But how exactly do you DO that?"

"Just walk through it," she replied. We were approaching the pole. "I'll come with you." Mum put her arm around my shoulder, and walked me through the pole. I closed my eyes on "contact," and when I opened them, there was a marvelous red train awaiting with a sign that said "The Hogwarts Express" on it.

My heart rushed. This was it. I was finally ready to go to my new school. I turned to my mom who was beginning to cry. I hugged her.

"I won't be gone long. Just remember how much fun I'll be having... All the new friends I'll be making."

"Well, get to it. Get on the train! Have fun. Goodbye, sweetie. I love you." Mum looked at me and smiled. "It feels like just yesterday my mum was doing this for me." She laughed a little. "Don't forget to write."

"Bye. I love you too. I'll make sure to write whenever I get a chance."

I took my belongings, and ran onto the train. It was filled with compartments with red velvet seats and sliding glass doors to contain them. I roamed the hallway, searching for a compartment that I could stay in. Preferably one with another first year. Starting fresh would be easier with at least one friend.

In the very back of the train, there was a compartment with a young girl in it, also a first year. I looked through the clear door. She was listening to music on her iPod with her huge, colorful headphones and scribbling on her old, beat up, purple Converse. She was wearing a black jacket that looked almost exactly like a straight jacket. I decided this would be the best I could find at the moment. I opened the door, and she looked up, and pushed her headphones off of her head around her neck, resting on her shoulders.

"Er, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, go for it. I'm Olivia, by the way. Olivia Spiegel."

"I'm Lauren Rizzo. Nice to meet you! ...Nice jacket you have there," I said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, thanks. My father works for Azkaban. He makes straight jackets for those who are too insane to just keep them in a jail cell."

"That is totally awesome! I wish my parents had super cool jobs like that. My dad writes for the Daily Prophet. He handles the sports section, Quidditch specifically, so I get to go to games all the time. Been playing my own version, too, for as long as I can remember."

"Quidditch? What's that?"

I gasped, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS? It's only the best wizarding sport of ALL TIME! It's a lot of fun, too. Hogwarts has teams, I plan on trying out eventually, you should too!" At that moment, two kids, probably first years as well, ran down the hallway.

"Give me my wand back!" The girl yelled.

"Only if you can reach it!" He held it high above both of their heads, making her unable to reach it. Olivia and I laughed at this. The girl jumped out and knocked it out of his hands onto the floor. It, then, rolled into our compartment. She stumbled in and bent down to grab it, then looked back up at the two of us.

"Are you guys first years, too?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, we are. I'm Lauren and this is Olivia."

"I'm Rachel Barlette. Pleasure to meet you. Have you guys tried out any magic yet?"

"No we haven't... That's kind of why we're here... To _learn._" Olivia retorted sarcastically. Rachel scowled at her.

"Well, _I've_ been doing some reading, and I know how to do one spell." She walked up and locked the compartment door. She stepped back and took out her wand, pointing it at the door. "_Alohamora!_" She recited. The door flung back open making me and Olivia jump a bit. "Good day," Rachel said and walked back out, closing the door behind her.

"... She's looks kind of..."

"Annoying because of her unconventional, know-it-all knowledge?" Olivia finished my sentence.

"Well... yes." I said and we both laughed a bit. We mindlessly talked for what felt like forever until we were told to change into our robes, for we would soon arrive at Hogwarts. Soon enough, the train screeched and began to slow down.

There was a hassle to get off of the train; people were bumping into each other while still trying to stay with their friends. As Olivia and I finally got off, a booming voice called "first years! This way!" There was a huge man with messy hair standing there waving for the first years to collect near him. He was much taller and larger than an average human would be. He made all of us first years feel like elves due to his size.

After everyone but the first years had began to walk to the castle, all of us first years followed the giant man to a river, at which countless boats with lights attached were waiting.

"4 people to a boat," his voice boomed again.

"How do we maneuver them? We haven't any oars!" One kid in the crowd asked.

"Doncha know? This 'ere is Hogwarts! A magic school! They drive 'emselves!" Everyone began to mutter to one another with excitement, and the boats started to fill up. Olivia and I got into a boat with two other boys. One had blonde hair, the whitest, natural blonde I had ever seen on anyone before, bright blue eyes, a slim, boney face, and very pale skin. The other had darker, curlier hair, partly covering his face, which was a bit rounder than the other boy's, although, he too had light eyes. He had tanner skin as well.

The boat ride up was silent. Everyone was too excited to speak a word. As we finally arrived, at the castle, everyone began to get reckless with enthusiasm. We walked though the huge front doors, tallest I had ever seen, and it made me wonder how any non-magical person, or muggle, could possibly open these doors. We walked through the hallways, being led by an eldery witch wearing green robes and a pointed, green hat. She led us up a flight of stairs and turned around to speak to us.

"This door leads to the Great Hall, where we feast. As you walk through these doors, you will each be asked to sit under the Sorting Hat to find your house. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be your family. Your triumphs will gain you points, and failing to apply these rules will lose you points. At this time, you may walk into the Great Hall."

The students slowly walked through the doors, in awe of the wonders before them. Up above, the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky. Hundreds of candles floated above as well, lighting the large room. There were 4 long tables, all parallel to each other. Each one held the students of a different house. At the front, there was another table, except this one was horizontal and it held the teachers, which faced the students.

As we approached the front of the room, we stopped before the stairs, where the same elderly witch waited with a list and an old ragged hat sitting on a wooden stool.

"Now, as I call your name, please come forth to be sorted into your house. First, Hermione Granger."

A small girl with frizzy, untamed hair walked up to the stool and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table applauded and she walked off smiling.

"Rachel Bartlett." Rachel walked up confidently, and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It only took a few seconds before the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

"Susan Bones." Another shy looking girl walked up to the stool.

"Hmmm... Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted agian. Students became reckless waiting for their turn and were quietly muttering amongst themselves. More names were called, and students walked up and were sorted.

"Olivia Spiegel." Olivia, excitedly, pranced up to the hat. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. After a bit of thinking, the hat finally announced "Slytherin!" And she walked away smiling.

"Hayden Parnell." The boy with the dark hair that was on the boat with me and Olivia walked up awkwardly. He tripped on the stairs, and the room chuckled. He quickly ran to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well..." the hat said. "You're a toughie, you are. Now... where to put you... Hm... I know. Hufflepuff!" Awkwardly again, he walked off.

"Draco Malfoy." The other young boy who was on the boat with us walked up to the hat smirking. The witch started to put the hat on his head, but when it had just brushed the top of his head, the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" He then walked away grinning.

"Lauren Rizzo." The world slowed down for a bit. I could feel the blood rushing through my body and I walked up the stairs to be sorted. I sat on the stool and she placed the hat on my head.

"Ahh... Another Rizzo. Very pure of blood, just as your parents. A tad mischievous... Ah. Slytherin!" A smile crept across my face, as I took my seat next to Olivia at the Slytherin table.

"Harry Potter." The room went silent, then low muttering filled the room.

"That's HIM! The boy who lived!" "Wow, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts! of all schools, Hogwarts!"

The boy, a walking, breathing legend made his way up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and it, too, took a little while to figure out which house he would be placed in. After a minute or so, the hat chanted "Gryffindor!" The whole table cheered louder than ever.

A few other students were sorted, and then the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore, stood.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" He waved his hands and food filled the tables. Everyone filled their plates, and dug in. Everyone was talking to their neighbors about every possible topic. I even heard someone discussing what would happen if you enchanted a guinea pig to make it larger then bred it with a dragon.

After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech, and then we were off to our common rooms. The Slytherin prefect led us to a door in the dungeons. He turned towards us.

"The password is _Pure-blood_." As he said this, the door behind him opened up, revealing a room with elegant, black leather furniture. It had a color scheme that matched that of our house colors, green, silver, and black. "Girls dormitories are upstairs to the left, and boys, the same to your right. All of your belongings have already been taken up there."

Everyone headed to their dormitories. There were 4 people per dormitory. I shared mine with Olivia, and two other first years named Pansy and Jocelyn. Easily, the 4 of us became friends, and we got into our beds, and dozed off, excited for our first day of learning to come in the next few hours.


End file.
